


Together

by alexisriversong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Basically they spend V day together and have lazy sex even if it's not described.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmTivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmTivi/gifts).



> It was a pleasure to write this fic even if I'm posting a bit later than the established posting date. 
> 
> I know it's short, but I hope you like it.

Phichit/Yuri/Christophe/Viktor

Yuri and Viktor loved each other. All the world knew that. What they didn't know, was that they also loved their best friends as more than best friends.

They had not many opportunities to be together all four of them, but they didn't love each other any less for that.

Whenever they could, they'd Skype and chat and send dirty messages to each other or have phone and video sex.

They were happy. Chris and Phichit had moved together after their relationship had been revealed to the media and they were happy together even on their own. The fact that they lived together and Viktor and Yuri lived together too, made it much easier for them to have their fun times.

At the moment, they were all together in Yuri and Viktor's flat in Moscow. They had finished dinner and were now kissing lazily on the couch. It was Valentine's day and the two couples had decided they could take a break from training and stay a couple of days together.

Yuri was the first to suggest they move the party to the bed. Already knowing each other perfectly, they moved to the bedroom and stripped without even have to communicate, still sharing kisses with whomever was closer.

They had foregone fancy restaurants and cheesy presents, they only needed each other. The fact that they were able to have a full weekend by themselves, this year, was a blessing.

  
That night they lazily made love to each other, caressing and exploring naked skin like it was their first time together all over again. Everytime was like the first, after not seeing each other for a long time if not in camera, they wanted to be as close as possible. Sometimes that became lazy sex like that day and, other times, crazy hot and steamy sex that was over too quickly because they missed each other so much that they needed the release.

Yuri and Viktor often laid in bed together, thinking about how lucky they were, hands linked and leaning on each other shoulder. That Valentine's day, Yuri was the only one still awake. The others laid the bed like a puppy pile and looked adorable snuggling each other.

Yuri had no idea how our happened but he was utterly in love with all of them. He had always been shy and it had taken him a while to get there, but he had, and he couldn't be happier about it.

"I love you all" he whispered before falling asleep. "Happy Valentine's day"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
